


love's sweet sounds

by abbyleaf101



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Light D/s, M/M, Praise Kink, but like softly, face fucking, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyleaf101/pseuds/abbyleaf101
Summary: “I want to hear you, babe,” Tim murmured, pressing kisses to Martin’s mouth between breaths until he was chasing the contact again, a soft keen in his throat. “Want to hear when I make you feel good. Gets me hard, listening to you.”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	love's sweet sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/gifts).



“Hey, no, don’t do that,” Tim murmured, a hand cupped gently over Martin’s cheek, rubbed a thumb over the skin and gently tilted Martin’s head back towards him. 

Martin kept his eyes diverted, and Tim sighed a little, dipped down to kiss him, soft and slow and easy. They’d spent hours kissing, by now, as gentle as Martin wanted, for as long as he wanted, whenever he wanted. On the couch, against the door, in bed - more and more often, in bed. 

And more than kissing, now. Had coaxed Martin out of his shirt and his trousers. And his boxers, too, with a whispered promise about all the _other_ places Tim wanted to kiss. And he had, lavished attention on every part of Martin he could reach; the inside of his wrist, his navel, the crease of his thigh. Scattered them at random over his stomach to taste the freckles there, rub his tongue over the textured skin, curious and elated. A little drunk on the noises Martin made, hyper sensitive from just this, until - 

“I want to hear you, babe,” Tim murmured, pressing kisses to Martin’s mouth between breaths until he was chasing the contact again, a soft keen in his throat. “Want to hear when I make you feel good. Gets me hard, listening to you.” 

Martin shook his head. “Tim, you’re - don’t be silly.” 

“I’m not,” Tim murmured, dipping down for another kiss. And another. “I love the noises you make. That one,” Tim murmured, at the same soft keening noise when he broke the kiss. “And this one,” kissing down Martin’s throat, “and this one,” when he reached Martin’s nipple, settled in to dedicate some time there. Licking and sucking and scraping his teeth, gently, over the hardened skin. didn’t move on until Martin was whimpering under him, hips twisting against the bed. 

“And especially this one,” Tim murmured, and kissed the head of Martin’s cock, groaned at the noise Martin made and the wet smear of pre-come he left across his mouth. “So pretty when you beg for me like that. Was there something you wanted?” 

A frustrated whine, and Tim grinned, pressed more open mouthed kisses against Martin’s cock. “What was that, love?” 

“Pl - please,” Martin managed, voice breaking pleasingly over the word, second syllable gone shaky with need. “Want your mouth, please.” 

“Then take it, darling,” Tim murmurs, groaned pleased and loud and open mouthed, took the shallow thrust Martin gave him eagerly. Hollowed his cheeks and listened to the noises Martin made, whimpers and whines and half shouts of Tim’s own name. Made eager, encouraging noises on Martin’s cock in response, knew Martin had noticed him rutting against the covers when he swore and his body went tense, swallowed him down deep and kept him there until Martin had come and a little after, until the moans were half sobs. 

“Good, you were so good, fuck you’re hot,” Tim murmured, voice wrecked, when he sat up to kiss Martin, his own hand quick over his own cock until he came, marking Martin up so prettily and drinking in another whimper as Martin’s cock twitched, over-sensitive. 

“Thank you,” Tim murmured, gathering him in close. “Thank you for letting me hear you, for taking what you wanted. You did _so_ well for me, I’m so proud.” Tim pressed a kiss to his lips, drank in the exhausted sounds. “Rest, my love. I’ve got you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Canon timelines? Angst? I don't know her, sorry. Only soft, vaguely kinky sex here 
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr @ kneesntoess


End file.
